1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for controlling the distribution of product to manufacturing apparatus in a manufacturing process to improve the quality of the finished product. In particular, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling the distribution of food slices, such as potato slices for potato chips, across a fryer in a manner that compensates for variation in the moisture content of slices exiting the fryer by correcting the distribution of slices being fed to the fryer across the width of the fryer to minimize variations in slice moisture content across the fryer.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Commercial production of potato chips typically involves a process wherein potato slices are continuously fed into a vat of hot oil, conveyed through the hot oil by suitable means such as paddles, conveyors and the like, and removed from the oil after an appropriate amount of time when the moisture content of the potato chips has been reduced to about 1.3% -1.4% by weight.
The fryer in such process is typically comprised of an elongated vat or tank for containing frying oil at a temperature of approximately 365xc2x0 F. Oil supply inlets and oil return outlets are furnished in the tank to provide a circulating supply of hot oil for frying the potato slices. The potato slices are formed by feeding peeled raw potatoes into a number of centrifugal slicer heads, which slice the potatoes into generally uniform slices of appropriate thickness. The slices exiting the slicer heads are then fed to a number of flumes leading the slices to a conveyor belt on which they are passed into the fryer.
The positioning of the flumes typically is directed to achieve a generally even distribution of raw potato slices across the width of the fryer. However, varying conditions in the fryer such as, for example, changes in oil flow, oil temperature, potato slice movement, can cause uneven frying of potato slices, which may result in finished chips having relatively widely varying moisture content. Such variation in moisture content may lead to consumer dissatisfaction with perceived product freshness.
Additionally, during the manufacturing process it is necessary to periodically shut down individual slicers for the purpose of changing slicer heads as a routine maintenance procedure. In the prior art process, this has resulted in an interruption in chip production because of the need to stop the entire line while the slicer head is removed and replaced. This process typically involves halting the feeding of peeled potatoes to the slicers, waiting for the fed slices to clear out of the line, stopping the line, removing and replacing the slicer head(s), starting the feed of peeled potatoes to the slicers, and restarting the production line. The need to periodically change slicer heads presents a shortcoming in the production process that decreases efficiency and restricts product throughput. Consequently, there exists a need for improvement in the art to further improve the consistency of high product quality, and minimize production stoppages caused by the requirement for equipment maintenance.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method for improving the distribution of product in a manufacturing process so as to increase the consistency of product quality. According to another aspect, the present invention provides an apparatus and method which eliminates the disruption to a production line to carry out routine equipment maintenance.
In particular, the present invention provides apparatus for controlling the distribution profile of product items over a product manufacturing line, comprising means for measuring a physical characteristic parameter of individual product items at a predetermined location in the line, means for comparing a measured characteristic parameter with a predetermined value, and means for changing the distribution profile of product items over the manufacturing line as a function of the result of the comparison.
The present invention further provides, according to a further aspect, apparatus for controlling the distribution of potato slices across the width of a fryer in a commercial potato chip manufacturing line, comprising a plurality of slicer heads, each provided with a supply of potatoes and forming from the potatoes a plurality of substantially uniform potato slices, and discharging the potato slices at respective outlets thereof, a plurality of flumes operatively coupled to the outlets for transporting the slices to a conveyor, each of the flumes terminating in a distributor for placing slices on the conveyor at a specific location, wherein at least one of the distributors is controllably rotatable, a fryer for receiving from the conveyor potato slices to be fried and discharging potato chips produced from the slices at an exit thereof, a plurality of sensors in proximity to the fryer exit for detecting the moisture content of potato chips exiting the fryer as a function of location across the width of the fryer, and developing signals representative of the moisture content, a controller which receives the signals and compares the signals with a predetermined set of values to determine whether variations in moisture content exist among potato chips as a function of location across the width of the fryer, and a look-up table containing position adjustment values for the at least one controllably rotatable distributor as a function of moisture content variation states, the controller retrieving from the look-up table position adjustment values by inputting determined moisture content variation states and controlling the at least one controllably rotatable distributor to rotate to a position such that the distribution of potato slices on the conveyor is changed in a manner to reduce the moisture content variation.